Currently, it is an indispensable process in the field of manufacturing a display device to package devices. For example, during the manufacture of an organic light emitting diode display which is also referred as organic electroluminescence display (OLED), the service life of the OLED will be prolonged when the OLED is packaged in a better manner.
In a conventional package for the OLED, devices are usually packaged using a UV-curing epoxy resin. When packaging the OLED devices, it is required to coat epoxy resin glue at a large region, so as to adhere plates together. In order to improve the production efficiency, usually a gluing machine is used. For a conventional gluing machine, a glue is coated on a glass plate through an air pressure or a pressure applied by a screw, and then the glue drips under action of a downward force. However, sometimes an out-gluing quantity is not enough due to the insufficient air pressure or pressure applied by the screw, and the gluing is defective due to factors as high viscosity of the glue. Such a phenomenon as discontinuous or thin glue lines, and thereby a defect 1, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 will occur. As a result, a packaging effect will be adversely affected.